


Discoveries

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Game Night, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex accidentally finds out something interesting about Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> A member of the Dansen Thirst Squad asked for this fic:
> 
> A playful smack on the ass leads to some interesting discoveries.
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave feedback if you like the story. Have a wonderful day. Also, now that I'm sort of catching up on prompts, I'll be accepting new ones. I'm SmutEmpress on Tumblr.

“That’s cheating!” Kara yelled when I guessed Kelly’s clue in two seconds flat.

“Being better than you at charades is not cheating!” I yelled back.

It was pretty late by this point and we’d all enjoyed quite a few drinks. 

“You’re amazing, babe,” I said to Kelly, giving her a celebratory slap on the ass.

“Fuck,” she moaned, cheeks burning immediately. “I mean, ow.”

I tried as hard as I could to hide my smirk, biting my tongue just to accomplish it. Some of the Superfriends were too drunk to notice, but Kara’s eyes were wide and Nia dropped the chip from between her fingers, not blinking when it landed back on her plate.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” I said, barely keeping the amusement out of my tone. “Anyway, now that we won, we should get going.”

Kelly still looked very flustered and I wanted to get her out of the situation as quickly as possible. 

“Next time, we’re not doing couples as teams!” Kara yelled after us as we walked out the door.

As soon as we were alone on the sidewalk, Kelly exhaled, laughing nervously.

“I can’t believe that happened,” she said. “That was so embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No. It’s not your fault,” she interrupted.

We got into the car and I turned on the engine, waiting until we were on the main road before continuing the conversation.

“So, um… How come you never told me that you like to be spanked?” I asked, feeling my cheeks burn at the images the question conjured.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, shyly. “I guess I thought you might think differently of me.”

“Why would you think that?” I asked.

“Well, it’s kind of on that bdsm line and… that’s not everybody’s thing. It’s not really my thing.”

“You’re my thing. I mean… I meant that to be romantic, but it kind of came out possessive,” I replied. “Anyway, my sexy and very intelligent wife says that you should feel comfortable talking to your partner about your desires.”

I pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park, but not getting out yet.

“You’re right,” she said.

“You mean, you’re right?” I asked, laughing.

We went into the house and began our usual post game night ritual, starting with our shower. When we were both under the warm stream, I started kissing her and turning us so that her back was against the wall.

“Any other fantasies you’ve been keeping to yourself?” I asked, bringing my lips down to her neck.

“Nothing I can think of right now,” she sighed, holding the back of my neck with one hand. “But I’ll keep you posted.”

My heart beat faster when her response revealed how flustered she was. I got on my knees, feeling the tile pressing into my skin as I kissed her hip, following it with a soft bite. I moved a few inches lower, sneaking my tongue between her lips and through the cascading water, sucking firmly.

“Oh, my god,” Kelly said, just loud enough for me to hear.

Her hand pulled my wet hair back from my face and I was thankful for the improved ability to breathe. I gripped the back of one calf, sliding my hand up to bring her leg over my shoulder.

“Babe. Wait,” she panted, resisting.

I leaned back enough to stand and when I was eye to eye with her, I noticed how outsized her pupils already were.

“Let’s finish up in here so we can get more comfortable,” she said.

She followed it with a chaste kiss on the lips before working diligently to scrub herself, sparkling white foam hiding too much of her delicious skin. When we switched places, my focus still remained on Kelly as I absentmindedly cleaned myself at a much slower pace.

“Meet you in bed,” she said once she was fully rinsed.

She kissed me on the cheek and a cool burst of air brushed across my back as she got out, wrapping a towel around herself. I was only a minute behind and drying off felt like the most time-consuming task in the world when I got to the bedroom and found Kelly naked on top of the covers. 

“Aren’t you cold?” I asked as the overhead fan whirled at full speed.

“Come check,” she replied, reaching one hand out for me.

I took it, easily landing on top of her with her thighs pressed into my hips.

“You feel pretty warm to me,” I said, sucking lightly on her neck. 

Before she could come up with a response, I started kissing her.

“God, I’ve been waiting all night for this,” she said when I finally removed my mouth from hers to explore other parts.

The timing and harshness of her gasping breaths emphasized her assertion and excitement radiated from her in a way that made my mind fuzzy. Her hips rolled up toward me at a steady pace, urging me toward my destination. The impatient gesture went to my head and I purposely skirted her request, sucking on her inner thigh. Instead of a verbal reprimand, she felt around my scalp with her fingertips, closing her fist to guide me insistently. I shifted on my stomach, attempting at least minor relief of the ache between my legs. I moaned into her when I eventually gave in. My tongue slipped easily against her eager flesh and her hand left the back of my head to press her palm flat against the headboard with the other, pushing herself closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs, fingers digging in near the crease where leg met hip. It was mainly to hold her still, wanting more control over the amount of pressure against her. Straightening my tongue, I dragged it up the length of her again, more softly this time. She groaned in frustration, but gasped sharply when I flicked the tip repeatedly over desperate nerve-endings. One of her heels began pressing into my side as she squirmed and writhed, dying to be sated. I gave her one strong, firm lick and enjoyed the loud groan of relief before pulling away completely to land face to face with her once again.

“Please. Stop teasing me,” she said in a ragged whisper.

Not waiting for my answer, she used the soft grip on the back of my neck to drag me down into a kiss. I dropped my full weight against her, making it difficult to tell if the subsequent moan was because of that or because of the taste of herself on my lips. At first, I didn’t realize my hips were even moving, but when she slid one hand down my back to firmly grasp one cheek, I was aware of little else. Keeping her request in mind, I rolled myself faster into her body, ending each thrust with a brief, pressure-laden pause. I squeezed my eyes shut because I had to concentrate so that I wouldn’t get too caught up in my own enjoyment which was made more difficult with such direct contact.

With one hand wrapped around her shoulder from underneath, the other was free to roam across glimmering skin. I stopped at her breast, never able to pass up the opportunity to feel their perfect tactility. Her left hand covered mine, lacing our fingers together as I continued to squeeze intermittently. Eventually, I released it, touching my way down to her inner thigh. Before my fingertips could slip between us, she clutched my wrist, bringing the exploring appendage back to where it had just been.

“It’s okay,” she explained. “I’m already close. Just keep doing that.”

With the knowledge that she was nearly there, I was reinvigorated. I dropped my forehead to her shoulder, breathing hotly onto her neck as I fought to maintain the speed of my hips. The volume and frequency of her moaning was noticeable a few seconds later and the delicious sounds held my focus. Her arms quickly wrapped around my waist, encouraging even more contact between our bodies. The strength of the hold was more than enough indication that she was working through the first few pulses inside of her. The higher octave of her next few sounds brought goosebumps to every inch, radiating outward from the indentions her nails were making in my skin.

I could barely breathe with how close my face was to her shoulder, but I didn’t dare move until her body relaxed. Only a light tremble remained as she caught her breath, kissing me once she had. She rolled to her right side, landing me on my left, before she slipped a thigh between mine. When her tongue pushed between my lips, my awareness of my own arousal returned to the forefront of my focus. But as she guided me against her thigh, I broke the kiss and held her hip so that she would be still.

“First,” I started, “I want to hear the story.”

“What story?” she asked, confusion forming that cute wrinkle between her eyebrows.

“You know… How you discovered that you like to be spanked,” I elaborated hesitantly.

“Oh,” she said, blushing and looking down at the mattress between us.

“You don’t have to,” I said, thinking I might have embarrassed her.

“No, it’s not that. Just… Promise you won’t get jealous?” she asked, making eye contact again.

“No,” I answered. “Tell me anyway?”

She rolled her eyes, but there was a playful smile on her lips. 

“My girlfriend in college,” she said.

I did feel a slight hint of jealousy work its way through the overwhelming curiosity. But, it wasn’t enough to deter me from asking for details.

“Go on,” I encouraged, wanting the full story.

“She was, um, behind me,” she started, shyly. 

“What? Like doggy style?” I asked, amused by her bashfulness.

She nodded.

“Anyway, it wasn’t anything I’d ever really thought about before, but… I mean, it wasn’t planned. It was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. I felt the sharp sting and the radiating warmth. The sound… It sent this jolt of heat and excitement through my whole body. Of course, I would have appreciated if she’d asked first, but mostly I was just surprised by how much I liked it.”

“Wow,” I replied breathlessly.

I was sure she could feel the newly welling arousal on her thigh and she could certainly see the deep flush on my chest and face. 

“Would you do that to me?” she asked, pushing her body into mine until she was on top of me.

“If you wanted me to. Of course,” I replied, nodding while trying to downplay my enthusiasm.

“But, do you want to?” 

“Definitely,” I promptly answered.

She smiled, moving to lie on her stomach beside me. 

“Oh, you mean now?” I asked, sitting up and climbing over her.

Her elbows pointed outward as she rested her head on her overlapped hands. Moving her hair away from her neck, I pressed my wet lips to the now exposed area, simultaneously grinding myself against the prominent curve of her backside. She sighed as I worked my way down to the ticklish spot between her shoulder blades. I could see the wet glimmer of my arousal on her skin when I backed up to my knees, preparing for the first strike. I swallowed, unsure of exactly how hard it should be. I thought back to a couple hours ago, at game night. That seemed to be a good starting point. I massaged my hand into each cheek, to build anticipation and to give myself a few minutes to work up the nerve to do it. Then, keeping my left hand in place, I pulled back the right. When I brought it down to her exposed cheek, the sound resonated in harmony with her surprised gasp.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Mhm,” she groaned, pressing her knees into the mattress to bring herself up a few inches.

I took the hint, bringing my hand back down with the same amount of force. Kelly’s eyes were shut tight and her heavy breathing excited me. I’d been so caught up in focusing each impact, that it took some time for me to realize that I hadn’t even acknowledged the wetness that was already dampening the sheet under her. My palm was beginning to itch from the repeated slaps so I paused after the fifth one to run my fingers through her abundant slickness. Kelly’s hands slipped out from beneath her head and she gripped the sheet on either side, burying her face in the mattress when I entered her with two fingers.

“Fuck, babe. You’re so wet,” I said, reveling in how easily I filled her.

I wanted to lean forward and use my hips to give her more pressure (and myself some relief), but I was more eager to further experiment. Taking over with my left hand, I struck her left cheek while my fingers were fully inside her. The collision caused her walls to flutter, gripping and releasing me in pleasant spasms.

“Do it again,” she begged, panting through the words.

I hesitated briefly, noticing that the cheek I’d been attending to before had very clear impressions of my handprint. 

“Are you sure it’s not too hard?” I asked.

“No. It’s good, babe. Please,” she said, rocking her hips against my fingers.

Her voice was slightly muffled by the mattress and the sound of it brought me back into the moment. I swallowed, moving my focus to aiming. My fingers almost slipped out of her when she jerked her hips forward, a sharp moan escaping her. Her thighs shuddered as she fought to angle herself upward again. This time, just a few seconds after my hand met the reddened cheek, she gripped me tightly inside. With her thighs squeezing shut between my legs, I could barely move my hand enough to maintain the in and out motion. My palm was warm and wet when her arousal suddenly rushed out around my fingers. When the seizing stopped, I withdrew my fingers, falling heavily onto her back.

“Ow,” Kelly said softly when my hips landed against her.

“Shit. Sorry,” I said, pulling back.

I’d completely forgotten about the fact that she was likely very sore. I sat up beside her, running my fingertips softly over the raised flesh. She twitched, sucking air between her teeth at the stinging sensitivity. Unexpectedly, she got up on her knees, groaning as she sat back on her heels. The way I was sitting, it was easy enough for her to push me down onto my back. Once on top of me, she kissed me softly, but for a long time.

“You know, you’re really good at that,” she said quietly when she finally pulled back.

“I don’t know. I left a lot of marks,” I replied, still worried.

“They’ll go away. But they’re a pleasant reminder in the meantime,” she replied.

Instead of relaxing against me, she backed her way toward the end of the bed, lying on her stomach. Her face was between my legs and her warm breath on my sensitive skin was already taking my full focus. When I leaned up on my elbows, I followed the slope of Kelly’s shoulder with my eyes, pausing to linger on the temporarily branded flesh before tracing up her legs that were crossed at the ankles. All of that disappeared when my eyes slammed shut a second later, feeling hot sparks of arousal when her mouth encircled me.

“Fuck,” I said, my elbows sliding until I was on my back again.

The intensity didn’t let up for a single second as her tongue eagerly traveled all along my taught lips. She was ordinarily very precise with each lick but she seemed to have abandoned that, now. I was thankful for it, as close as I was. My palms were still warm with the sting of skin on skin but they were soothed by the softness of Kelly’s shoulders as I gripped them, dangling on the edge of my release. Her full lips then perfectly surrounded the most intense source of sensation, the suction quickly dragging me into a drawn out, and incredibly powerful orgasm. I knew it was because I was still riding the high of how it felt to give Kelly something she’d been craving. The second it was over, I collapsed, finally feeling the late hour.

“I’m gonna get us some water,” Kelly said.

When she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, she groaned at the soreness which caused her to pause before getting up. I didn’t blink as she walked toward the kitchen. She drank half the bottle on the walk back to the bed and handed it to me before getting in next to me. I adjusted the sheet, throwing it over us before taking a few sips. I set it on the nightstand, turning off the light. Kelly was on her side, facing away from me, and I kept a few inches between us so that I wasn’t pressed up against her aching backside.

“I really enjoyed that,” Kelly said, bringing my hand to her lips to kiss my palm.

“So, did I,” I replied, kissing her naked shoulder. “Although, I feel like if I’m going to punish you, maybe you should do something wrong first.”

“Are you saying you want me to be a bad girl?” Kelly asked, turning in my arms.

The tone of her voice vibrated through my whole body, making my spine tingle. I swallowed hard and she smiled because my face already gave away how much it had affected me.

“I mean, otherwise it just wouldn’t feel right,” I replied, enjoying the feeling of Kelly’s fingers tracing down my arm.

“Well, then… I’ll be sure to get myself into some mischief,” she said, leaning forward to kiss me.

“God, I love you so much,” I whispered, enjoying the way her body pressed against mine as we started to fall asleep.


End file.
